


Связь

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Empire-verse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Вейдер-император, автор курил ковёр, ситх!Лея
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Бен и Рей брат и сестра. И если мелкая влипает в неприятности, то кто, как не старший брат, поможет?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Kudos: 1





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, дело было так: ~~я съездил в Твин Пикс~~ мы с соавтором сходили на девятку, потом плевались, а потом нас понесло.  
> Финальная сцена всем хороша, кроме поцелуя - ну не вижу я там пейринг, хоть убейся. Зато вот броманс... Собственно, по нему мы и упоролись. Итак: Империя!AU, все уползли, Анакин император, Рей и Бен - дети четы Соло. 
> 
> Просто обрывок текста, который бродил в голове и в конце концов написался (увы, фикбук меня испортил).

Он должен был понять раньше.

Должен был.

Уж почуять неладное точно.

— Рей! Рей, сестрёнка! Не уходи, останься со мной…

Маленькое холодное тело, больше похожее на вещь, на сброшенную оболочку, в которой не осталось ничего от прежней хозяйки.

Он стиснул зубы: не думать об этом, она жива. Где-то в глубине ещё тлела крохотная искра, билась, как пламя на ветру.

Если бы только он успел раньше…

Даже связь Силы, что существовала между ними едва ли не с самого рождения Рей, не помогла. Да, он чувствовал, что в последнее время сестра становится отстранённой, дичится его, будто чужака. Он не стал лезть дальше, решив, что она уже большая, у неё наверняка появились свои секреты. В конце концов, есть вещи, о которых не расскажешь никому — настолько они интимные.

Да чего теперь врать — ему просто не захотелось разбираться, почему она стала такой отчуждённой. В двадцать пять у любого парня и без того есть чем заняться, кто этих девчонок разберёт…

Теперь казалось, что хватило бы одного вопроса — прямо, в лоб. Одного касания в Силе, чтобы понять, что тревожило сестру. Знай он, чем всё обернётся, не остановился бы и перед открытым взломом. Если бы только...

— Будь со мной, не уходи, — он баюкал её в руках, прижимал к себе, будто стремясь поделиться теплом. Внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль придала сил. Поделиться — уж это он может. Он положил вымазанную кровью ладонь ей на живот, прямо над солнечным сплетением, прикрыл глаза, отсекая мир вокруг.

Сила во мне — и я един с Силой. Сила вокруг — она пронизывает камень, толщу планеты, безвоздушный космос. Всё, что нужно — это потянуться к ней, собрать в себе и отдать тому, кому она нужней. Я — линза, думал он. Я — родник. Пей, сестра.

Он чувствовал, как через него в тело Рей течёт энергия — грубая, сырая материя Силы. И на миг показалось, что крохотная искра становится ярче, горит ровней.

Пей, сестра.

На губах стало мокро и солоно: из разбитого носа снова потекла кровь. Он шмыгнул, но вытирать её не стал. Всё-таки культисты здорово его потрепали. Видел бы дед… Какое искусство фехтования — базарная драка, никак по-другому поединок со стражами в чёрном и не назовёшь. Да и он был хорош: с мечом в правой, с молниями Силы в левой — подходи, кому жить надоело! Рей бы понравилось…

Кто бы мог подумать, что здесь, на задворках Империи расцвёл культ возрождения Дарта Сидиуса. Услышь он тогда это имя, сам бы потащил Рей к деду или в Храм — под охрану Совета. Кто же знал, что уже почти полвека мёртвый человек вовсе не мёртвый.

Он морочил Рей голову, приходил во сне, в медитациях, нашёптывал на ухо, а она была слишком неопытна, чтобы сопротивляться. У неё ведь не было таких способностей к защите разума, какие были у её брата.

Он почти опоздал — явился к тому моменту, когда сращённые с древним механизмом мощи некогда мёртвого ситха едва не убили сестру. Висевшая в паутине проводов и резервуаров с питательными растворами руина скрипуче хохотала и вытягивала из Рей жизнь. Руине очень хотелось жить по-настоящему, но она, как и тогда, недооценила упёртость Скайуокеров.

Он бросился к сестре, но одного жеста Сидиуса хватило, чтобы его подняло в воздух и понесло в сторону пропасти. Он едва не упал. Его приложило о стену разлома, в ноге нехорошо хрустнуло, но он всё-таки чудом смог уцепиться за какой-то выступ. Повис на нём, как орбалиск на жертве, все мысли в тот момент сузились до двух слов: «Не отпустить».

Когда миновал чудовищный шторм, он с трудом выбрался, тут же, едва не завалившись на бок, зажёг меч. Было тихо, рядом с развалинами каменного трона висел безжизненный механизм, а под ним…

Он попытался бежать, но нога не слушалась, так и норовя подломиться. Доковыляв до тела сестры, он взял её на руки, обнял. Она была такая холодная. Такая маленькая, холодная и тяжёлая. Как камень.

— Не уходи, — зашептал он, баюкая Рей. — Останься со мной…

Всё было почти как десять лет назад, когда их едва не убили — только тогда он смог её защитить. Ему было пятнадцать, он едва закончил начальное обучение, едва собрал свой первый меч. Сестре исполнилось семь, она тогда была на редкость доставучей маленькой занозой. Но он всё-таки смог её уберечь. Он помнил, какими их нашли прибывший на подмогу дед и 501 легион. Рей сидела у него на руках, вцепилась в шею и то и дело шмыгала над ухом, пытаясь не реветь. Он сам с трудом держался на ногах: устал, вымотался в неравном бою, голова раскалывалась от попыток взять разум нападавших под контроль.

Сейчас было почти так же: избитое тело просило пощады, нога то и дело напоминала о себе приступами боли. Его начало трясти: верный признак перерасхода — стремясь поддержать в Рей жизнь он, похоже, не заметил, как вместо сырой Силы начал черпать собственную. Ну ничего, он сильный, он выдержит.

Поверх ладони легла маленькая рука. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Рей смотрит на него. Взгляд был хоть и мутный, но всё-таки — живой. Он притянул её к себе, едва не раздавив. Всё-таки справился. Успел.

— Бен… — тихо прошептала она, и он ощутил, что улыбается и что от этой улыбки трескаются губы и начинает кровоточить ссадина под глазом. Детским именем, которое он носил до ухода в Академию ситхов, его звали только родители. И ещё сестра.

Он снова обнял её — и на этот раз Рей пусть и слабо, но обняла его в ответ. Так-то лучше.

— Спать хочется, — пожаловалась она, снова обмякая в его руках.

— Не спи! Будь со мной, — он встряхнул её, заставил открыть глаза. — Сейчас попробуем выбраться отсюда…

Он почти успел встать, почти успел взять сестру на руки, шатко удерживая равновесие на раненой ноге. В глазах потемнело, он помотал головой, отгоняя дурноту, а потом впереди, в ущелье среди каменных стен забрезжил свет. Не холодное голубое сияние алхимических ламп культистов — яркие белые лучи, прошивающие мглу зала. Наверное, галлюцинации из-за перерасхода…

— Бен! Бен, скажи что-нибудь, не молчи!..

Лицо обхватили маленькие тёплые ладони, рядом оказалось крепкое плечо, к которому он тут же без лишних размышлений привалился.

— У него шок. Берите девочку…

«Не дам, моя!» — чуть было не закричал он, крепче прижал сестру к себе. Ласковые руки погладили его по волосам, коснулись ссадины на щеке.

— Всё хорошо, мы здесь, Бен. Отдай Рей отцу.

Он открыл глаза и наконец поднял голову. Мама — жёлтые глаза светятся радостью и тревогой; она снова погладила его по голове и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала в лоб. Рядом стоял отец: он одобрительно ухмыльнулся, несильно хлопнул по плечу и осторожно взял сестру. Ласково убрал спутанные волосы с её лба и тут же передал дроидам, которые бережно уложили её в портативную медкапсулу.

Рядом с родителями выросла высокая фигура в чёрном доспехе. Дед. Он снял шлем, пытливо поглядел жёлтыми глазами. Потом на голову легла ладонь в перчатке, взлохматила волосы. Дед едва заметно улыбнулся, будто говоря: «Молодец, парень!» — и ушёл к своим людям.

Он справился и теперь всё будет хорошо.

На обратном пути он сидел рядом с капсулой, где спала сестра, и вспоминал разное. Совместную учёбу в храме. Её радость, когда она собрала свой первый меч. Полёты с отцом на «Соколе». Он знал, что через их связь она тоже видит это. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы ей снились хорошие сны.


End file.
